Currently-available VTOL drone aircrafts are of the multi-rotor type that suffer from limited flight time and payload capacity due to two main reasons: their electrical operation which requires heavy batteries that must be recharged over a period of time, and the inefficiency of the use of rotors or propellers that do not provide high amounts of overall lift. They cannot accommodate the use of fuel (e.g. gasoline) for quick mission turnaround time and must use additional pre-charged batteries. The weight of the batteries limits the amount of payload they can carry, as well as the operational flight time, because batteries do not have a high energy capacity in relation to their weight like fuel does. The current aircraft typically have exposed rotors or propellers that create safety hazards to personnel and property.
It is thus an aim of the present invention to address at least one of these issues.